


47 (sessions)

by coffeeblack75



Series: 47 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 47 words, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), because sometimes I just want him to have the agency and to be free, happy or unhappy ending depending on your pov, this one is for Chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75
Summary: Another dabble? dribble? A fic in 47 words ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: 47 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141034
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	47 (sessions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traccigaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/gifts).



> I didn't mean this to be a follow-up to my previous 47 fic, but it kinda turned out that way. Won't be to everyone's taste ...

“47 counselling sessions. I’m not there yet. But … I’m sorry.”

You wonder what to do with this. What expectations she has.

“None,” she says.

You tell her you don’t owe each other anything.

Her eyes are searching. “I owed you this, Chakotay.”

She did.  


You walk away.


End file.
